


You're not my Mate!

by Nana2498



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dubious Consent, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana2498/pseuds/Nana2498
Summary: Alpha is for Omega.Omega is for Alpha.Simple and True.I'm an AlphaSo, there is no way, this man is his Mate!Why?You ask WHY?Because....His a freaking Alpha too !!!





	1. Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tags as story progress.  
> I'm the type that builds a plot but lets the characters tells where the story goes so....  
> Hang in there okay....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor being his usual self and getting in trouble.

 

If you'll ask him who Victor Nikiforov is? He will say, His 28 years old. Silver haired and Blue eyed Alpha who loves to eat and loves his dog Makkachin. His very forgetful and bad at listening.

Like any other people.

Like most people.

But his a lot of things to a lot of people too. His "the russian darling" or "the living legend" or the "god of figure skating" depending on who you ask. But he likes Yakov's description better. For him Victor is....

" Vitya!!! You only think of yourself, "

Victor actually flinch with how high Yakov's screaming on the other line. He automatically pulls the phone away from his ear and let his coach rant as long as he wants. He can't blame him anyway, He skip practice and fly to japan all the way from russia without notice and only make the call today. Obcourse he will be upset. But the fact that he understand doesn't mean he will fly back.

His already here. Might as well do what he wanted to do in the first place.

  
".... Fly back. Vitya! Are you listening??"

  
" Yes I hear you, Yakov." He sighed

  
" But I'm not coming back! Not until I get what I came for..."

And then more sofly he said

 

" Dasvidanya. "

 

______________________________________

 

 

 

Hasetsu Castle is a small village in hasetsu where he live in. It's not the place he initially book for his lodging. He initially stayed in one of the large hotel available in the city proper . But then, on one of the sightseeing he saw the beach and fell in love with it. It is such a small beautiful quite place. It has a lot of charms. People are laid back. Life is simple. He can run at the beach with Makkachin in the morning. He can walk around town without screaming fans and press tailing him. He can take pictures and selfies at the place or things that interest him. And most importantly, He can enjoy the ice alone. The nearby rink Hasetsu Ice owned by the Nishigori is his favorite.  
It's never crowded. And their triplets are a darling. He enjoy their company. They remind him of his youth and his first times on ice.  
How happy he was....  
He needed those.  
He won a lot over the years. He break records. He create history. But after winning his six consecutive world tittle. He suddenly became depress. He won as expected. He beat his personal best as predicted. He hold a new world record as anticipated. He can't suprise the audience anymore. Inspiration is not coming in, He lost his fire. And he have no idea how to get it back. He thought a change of scenery might help. That's why he choose hasetsu. It's unfamiliar and faraway. He feels that he can start over here.

" Hi Victor! The usual? "

Minami greated him right away. His sweet omega scent filling the air. It's been a week since he came to hasetsu Castle and since then he frequent the place. He love pastries and coffee. And the place have the best of both.

" Yes, and a slice of blueberry cheese cake please! " He wink

  
Minami stares at him in awe. Mouth slightly open with heart shape eyes.  
Such a sweet omega. Victor thought.  
Honestly his more amuse than anything else. He don't see Minami that way...  
For him. His adorable like a puppy. The same way Yuri Plisetsky is as cute as a kitten. Just brotherly love nothing else. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy the attention. The Alpha in him was preening. All this time his gender is last to his priorities. He knows that his at his prime as an Alpha. The Alpha in him is ready to mate and settle. His being more attune to opposite gender lately. And his ruts are becaming longer. Although that could be stress too. The thing is, he never gave in to instinct. His Alpha is not very prominent in him anyway. Before he present almost everyone bet his an omega with his pale skin, doe eyes and long silver hair. The fact that his not agressive or dominant is another thing too. The world was in shock after he presented. But then, he won medals one after another. Now people say  "obcourse his an alpha!" Skating and his audience is his top most priority. He have no room for anything else. Especially now that his in a slump he sadly thought as he paid the counter and went straight to his usual booth. It's in the corner near the large french window over looking the sea. The thing is despite the good coffee and good food like any other establishment nearby within the Castle its almost always empty.

Normally he will spend an hour or two. And he will stay uninterupted with his thoughts while over looking the sea or reading his book. But not today it seems. A group of men in all black fill in the place as Minami pour on his second refill. The Omega greated them right away speaking at the men in Black Kimono in japanese. He doesn't understand much japanese but they are obviously talking about him when Minami suddenly look at him in worry. The man, No the Alpha he was talking too also look at his direction. He can't describe him any other way. The man is an Alpha through and through. He have an aura around him that tells anyone that addressing him differently even in thoughts is a great mistakes. His Raven eyes met his blue ones and without thingking lowered his gaze in submission on instinct like a demure omega!...  
Not that being omega is bad!  
That's not the problem.  
His an Alpha!  
He should hold this Alpha's gaze like any other alpha should before looking away not s-submit!!!  
His probably red now with embarrassment. He wanted to look up but unable too so he settle his gaze on his book and play pretend while regretting he didn't bring Makkachin.  
After the group settles on the nearby booth. The owner, Minako came to great them with refreshment. Victor should leave. He feel that he should but he don't. He knows its stupid but his curious. It feels like something is about to happen and he wants to know what.  
Cautiously he look at the group again but then, another group of men came in. This time all foreign with one or two japanese with them. They all wear flashy suits that probably cost an arm or two. Minako greated them as well and directed them to the first group.  
'Oh, business meeting...' Victor thought. Dissappointed.  
He goes back to reading. The group is faraway enough to have privacy but near enough for victor to hear if he focus. Not that victor can pick up a piece of the conversation. Even if he wanted too he doubt he can earsdrop. The japanese Alpha speak firm but soft. Now, the foreign one is the complete opposite. He don't speak japanese obviously with how loud he talk in Italian. The japanese beside him translating for him. While a girl beside the japanese Alpha also translating as he speak everytime the foreign one utter a word. Then, suddenly the foreign one speak in butchered russian on to his own group with mockery and insults pertaining to the japanese men. The group laughs. While the other group remain passive. The girl beside the Alpha paled. Silent for the first time. It's either she's scandalized or she can't understand and obviously translate what was being said. For victor its the latter as it seems she has no problem translating the swear words in italian earlier. As a matter of fact that's all victor pick up the whole time. As the foreign men are loud when they mock and swear.  
One of the japanese stand up and demand the foreign interpreter to translate what was being said. But the man only gaped at him. The laughing continue more louder this time as if the outburst is amusing. It probably is for them if the continuous use of his language is to go by. Now, Victor normally doesn't bother with anything beside skating but the way this men is using his own language is insulting for him. Russian is great and mighty and beautiful. It's not something to use for petty things and definetely not for petty people.  
Now. Victor have no idea what's going on. The otherside might be the one in the wrong but he can't help it. He stand up and went to the group. Minako look at him as if his insane while Minami is about to pass out.  
His japanese are all basic so he started by greeting in italian. That get's everyone's attention. The girl translator look at her hawkly as she translate what he said. He smile his most charming smile he ussually reserve for fans at the foreign group. The largest and loudest of them gaped at him. Victor smirk internally. He knows what he looks like and how to get away with a lot of things because of it. Only Yakov and Lilia are immune and a certain angsty kitten with temperament. He charmingly apologized for intrusion looking not sorry at all. He then, explain his reason in plain simple words. That first and foremost his pronounciation of words in russian are all wrong. He then educate him that his swearing it all wrong too. That if he wanted to swear he should do it right atleast. Swearing in russia like anything else in russia is kind of an art. So since his  already swearing might as well go all the way. He even give an example. That instead of saying мудак. He should have said Мудила because it's a more aggresive insult. When his all done, giving piece of his mind. Everyone fell in stuned silent. It seems that it's not everyday someone reprimand them. But then, the one on the right side of the japanese Alpha Started to laugh out. Another alpha it seems. But his not japanese. His skin is darker than the rest of them. His eyes bigger and teary as he laugh his head off. The rest of his companion laugh too except for the stunning Alpha that only gave a deadly smirk.  
Victor swear that this Alpha's  presence is leathal... Anything he does gave him a goosebump.

The Foreign alpha stand in his full height. His a foot or two taller than victor. His body broad. His bald head gleaming. His smile broad and all teeth. His posture stiff and ready to pounce. He swore again, this time in italian.

  
" I'm gonna rip out your pretty face bitch. After I'm done with you! "

  
Victor look at him in dissapproval. The man is all typical alpha. Full of posturing and nothing else.

" What are you so angry about? "

He said this time.

" I'm merely stating a fact. And they're only laughing because they are amuse. After all, you've done the same thing earlier. It's not fun on the receiving end, was it? "

The laughing stops.

" You're host has been very accomodating they could have demand to converse in japanese and have your enterpreter translate for you but they accomodate you instead by letting you speak freely by your native tongue. You should have been thankful. Really, you have no right to feel insulted! "

Victor is busy patting his own shoulder internally when suddenly the bigger alpha strike. It was so sudden he have no time to react but flinched on instinct and wait for the impact. But then it never came and the next thing he knows. Minami is infront of him dagger on his hand while the dark skin alpha hold the foreign alpha's arm in vice grip while he pointed a gun on the bigger alpha's chin. While the rest of the foreign group pinned to their seat guns on their hands but unable to move with blades breathing on their neck and guns on their head. The japanese towering them.

  
" Bianci, you don't get to touch boss property if you know what's good for you! "

The dark skin one said in fluent english.  
Said boss remained on his seat looking bored at the event but gave up a smirk on his lips at the word "property". Which should be unsettling but all victor think is " its sexy " with a blush painting his cheeks.

" Phichit "

The alpha they referred as   
' boss ' said in soft tone. Without another word phichit let the foreign alpha free while the others remain on their post. The Bigger alpha take a step back loosing his balance for a bit. Phichit sniggered hand on his hips.  
The boss relax on his sit. Take a sip of his coffee like his just at home and watching tv. Then his gaze falls on victor and gave an apologetic smile.

  
" Minako, why don't you guide our guest to our private tea area. I want to thank him personally " his gaze not leaving victor. " I just need to settle this, first. "

  
" I.... No, no... no need really! " he laugh nervously. " I'm about to leave actually! "

He look at his surrounding not meeting the other alpha's gaze.  
Phichit snort.  
Minako raised her eyebrow.  
Minami give him a pity look.  
He stand up straight.  
His an Alpha too. He can do this.

" I'm leaving! "

He said again firmer this time.

" No need to thank me really.., As a matter of fact I should apologize for intruding! "

  
The Alpha sighed and look at victor with fond exasperation like victor is a naughty kid with bad habit that needs punishment but unable to follow through because he finds victor cute.

  
" I understand " he finally said in accented english.

  
" Really? "

Victor smile his heart like smile that many says adorable on him.  
His so relieve he doesn't register phichit was on his side before he feels the sudden pressure on his neck. Everything went black after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no professional so mistakes are bound to happen. I dont research and this is full fictional fanfiction. Inaccuracy is here and there.....
> 
> But I love where the story is taking me so far.


	2. Let's have a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor met the mysterious Alpha and Mate?

When victor came too, he have a headache the size of russia and a stinging feeling on his neck. He sit from his make do bed, A huge gray couch that's comfier than any he had slept on. But before he can take in his surrounding he find himself in an armful of fluff named Minami.

" victor chan ! "

Minami cried in relief and then cried his apology in rapid japanese that all victor pick up was " sorry " and  
" stupid hamster "

He try to reassure him, nonetheless. But then, how can he reassure anyone when his a bit in a blur himself ? Trying to recall what happened.

" Princess is awake I see " said a familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

Victor look up.

Brown eyes met his blue ones and victor gasped. Pretty much everything   that happen suddenly came back to him  in a rush hitting victor like a fret train...

" The Alphas!!! " he stand in alert.  
Finally taking in his surrounding.  
His still on the coffee shop. Only on a different corner, obviously reserved for large group of customers. The Foreign Alphas are not present but the japanese group are still there. Surrounding victor without caging him.

"What happ.... " He started but a female beta with red hair and soft features immediately guide him back to his sit. She smile at victor kindly.

" Take it easy " she said in japanese.

" Akira's right, you know. " this time Minako said nonchalantly. " You can understand japanese right? "

" Only basic " victor answered in japanese feeling suddenly overwhelm.

Victor chance another glance at the owner of those sharp brown eyes that seems to pierce victor's soul everytime. The other alpha have a blank expression on his face but his eyes glint of something victor can't describe better than a predator about to pounce on its prey.

Victor feels pretty much like a prey at the moment.

"Good. Can we have a chat, then viten'ka? " The japanese alpha said smoothly as if he has any right to be.

Victor gulp. Mouth suddenly dry. Only family and close friends called victor with diminutive. Normally just "vitya"

How dare he to speak his name so intimately?

And why is he blushing ???

" It's victor nikiforov "  he replied.  Then remembering he still doesn't know this guy's name asked " Mr...? "

" Katsuki. Katsuki Yuri! "

Strange victor thought. He thought he heared the name somewhere.

" Well Mr. Katsuki I ......."

" Call me yuri. Mr. Katsuki is my father "

Victor blinked. His no expert but he knows that for a stranger to call someone by name and without honorifics is rude and informal the same as a complete stranger calling someone on their diminutive in russia.

" Katsuki san " he correct himself holding the eye contact. " I have no idea what you want to talk about but I prefer to converse in english if that's alright. " then with all the bite he can give he added. " let's cut to the chase shall, we? "

Victor have no idea what to expect from katsuki and it unsettles him.  
The other alpha eyed him silently for a minute.

" I'll be quick then " he say to victor all business like. " First, I should thank you for the help earlier. Akira is fluent in many languages but russian is not one of them. "

" What I did is self indulgence , really ..." victor sighed. And it's the truth. He acted on whim and without thingking much " His butchering my native tongue! " he added as if that explains everything.

Katsuki gave him a fond look.   
" Obcourse " he said in an equally fond tone.

Then in a tone that suggest retribution has already been serve he added. " They are already taken care off ... "

That gave victor a whiplash 

He have no idea how this man can be warm and deadly in the same breath.

Katsuki seems someone that can romance you and then kills you after.

" But you see, You make me realize something. It is not the first time, we're going to negotiate to foreiners. Since we're expanding, we're going to do business with them more frequent now. And soon, we're be dealing with not only italians but russians as well. We need to close the barrier of language soon enough. "

Victor blinks. Still not getting what it has to do with him. His impress though. The alpha wasn't just strikingly stunning. His quick witted too.

If only his an omega. Victor thought.

But victor cut that thought before it even escalate further. Trying to shift his thoughts elsewhere. He glance at Akira who seems not going anywhere. She's just silently standing next to victor. She have an amuse expression on her like she find this funny. He wanted to ask what she thought was funny. When a soft yet firm voice of the other alpha demands attention.

"Do you agree, viten'ka? "

Victor try to ignore the flutter on his stomach as he heard his name.

" I guess ? " he shruged. He can speak english and french fluently. And it helps a lot with competition. His also decent in swiss, german and italian. He knows basic japanese and spanish and can carry a conversation if he tried too. " I'm fluent in other language for almost the same reason,  
I think. "

" I'm glad we share the same understanding, then. " Katsuki nodded as if talking more to himself not victor. Then without missing a beat.

" Work for me viten'ka " Katsuki  straight on asked. "

" work for you? " he repeated but actually wanted to say ( " I'm sorry, What ??? " ) instead which he probably said in his head.

" I need someone like you in my group. You'll be an asset with your skills. "

" I ...... " he started but unable to gather his thoughts. He remembers what he came here for, he wants to gain new inspiration. New drive for his skating. To liven his passion for the sport. Not and definitely not a new career. " I'm sorry katsuki san but I have to refuse. " he bow politely. " I'm sure you can get someone with the same skills set or even a better one. If you want I can recommend a few people. "

" I don't just trust anybody with my business viten'ka. "

" That's ridiculous!!! Why me then? I'm a complete stranger! "

" You're no threat victor nikiforov...."  katsuki said amuse. And then as if thingking about it, tilted his head. " ... and very pleasing to look at "

Victor gaped indignantly before he  gives the other alpha a piece of his mind in a very fluent "screw you" in japanese.

Katsuki smile indulgently. Eyes glistening with amusement.

" Viten'ka you're completely mistaken if you thought you have a choice. You will teach Akira and Youko and be an interpreter when necessary in return you will get money and protection "

" I don't need y.... " a sharp tug at his hair stop victor mid protest. His hair in a death grip by a smilling Akira.

" I will think about what I'm going to say next if I where you." the beta said conversationaly but the grip tightens and victor whimpers in protest trying to remove the hand off him but seems futile. The more he tried the harder it grips until his eyes water.

Victor try to open his eyes Minami still on the other side. He seems worried but remain where he stand.

" Please don't fight it, Akira's trying to be gentle..,"

Gentle????

You call this gentle???

Who did this kind of thing anyway?

Who are these people?

" Please ...... " Victor whimpers not really knowing whom. His gaze focus on katsuki.

" Begging already? " again with that fond look and fond tone he address victor as if his employee's not pulling  
his hair out. " Do we have a deal then, viten'ka? "

Victor felt like a mouse trap in a corner. This time he really mean it when he pleaded.

" Please .... "  
  
The japanese stand up for the first time. He easly approach victor and cup his chin, his thumb gently caress victor's lips. While victor whimper's like a wounded puppy.

" Gave in viten'ka " he whisper like a warning. " I don't have to ask you but I'm trying to be gentle with you. Please accept my generosity before I start breaking bones "

It feels sureal how he heared a final nail on the coffin. As katsuki ask again. This time with akira's hand gone and katsuki's on his neck in warning.

" Y- Yes .... " victor said in despair.

Katsuki's eyes brightens with pleased smile.

" Thank you, Viten'ka "

He said fondly giving victor the softest of kiss he ever received but brings out undeniably shiver on his spine and flutter on his stomach. While his instinct threatens to come out of his skin. His own alpha pouncing and bitting to come out in the surface.

Heart skipping a bit at realizing what this feeling is. His eyes grew wide...

His gaze met with equally suprise brown eyes.

No!!!

This, This can't be.....

This man???

His instinct in overdrive in an instant. His eyes turning red hue in recognition. But instead of warm golden ones his was met with equally red ones. Sharp ones.

This is insane !!!!

It can't be....

He refuse to accept this.

" You're not my mate ! "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with this chapter.  
> Can you tell?


	3. Katsuki Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV of chapter 2

Yuri rest his gaze boredly at the sight before him. Bodies lying on the floor. Some still alive but badly beaten. Some in pieces. The smell of death in the air and the paint of blood everywhere.

Soon as the fight begun, it ended. Yuri doesn't even have to lift a finger. The other group are no match to them. Sadly for them. He have his most deadly squad at his disposal at the moment instead of his usual body guards.

It's family day afterall.

Katsuki Hiroko doesn't take NO for an answer when she call for family day. Everyone should attend and so they plan to do so after this meeting, only it doesn't go well as expected. The Crispino's bring them a piece of garbage instead of gifts and a well thought deal. After all, they are the one begging for a piece of his territory.

Said garbage however is now on the floor gurgling on his own blood while his shateigashira's taking his sweet time torturing his victim.

" hmn.... What do you think's better Akira? Chop his left or his right arm? "

Akira bow in respect. " What ever you wish, Shateigashira "

Phichit sighed at the reply as he casually rest his blade at the meat of bianci's thigh.

His gaze then rest to Yuri.

" Any request, Boss? "

" Do as you pleased, " He started. He stand up casually and look at his lieutenant. " But I want his head on the crispino's doorstep as soon as possible." He then rest his sight to the others. " Make sure to clean up. "

He received a collective " Hai " as a response.

He acknowledge no one and walk to the open door on the left without a word. Akira on his heel and two other's as always.

" Boss " Minako bow to him as he enters the room. He pay her no response and look at his guest still resting on the black couch like an ethereal goddess.

" Very pleasing to look at, isn't he? " he then said to minako as he rest at the near chair. Eyes not leaving the sleeping beauty.

" hai. Do you want me to ...... "

" I have other plans for him." He stop minako before she can utter another word. He can understand what she's suggesting. That beauty will get a lot of new patrons and definitely a huge sums any day. His a great investment. But his possessiveness wont allow it.He can't understand it either. But he has taken ownership as soon as their eyes met the first time.

He'd rather have him exclusively.

Yuri Katsuki doesn't share.

Soon sleeping beauty wake from his slumber receiving an enthusiastic minami on his lap. His blue eyes fond and kind as he pat minami on the head like a puppy.

" Princess is awake, I see " Yuri greeted.

Pink lips slightly parted in gasp as he met Yuri's eyes. His gaze honest and vulnerable.

Exquisite....

How lucky for him to caught an angel in his grasp. And he will not let go even if said angel fought and bled and hurt in his grasp.

His Yuri's now!

" The Alphas... " the beauty stand in alarm. " What happ...." Akira steady him right away. Guiding him in to his seat before he can protest.

She smile at victor kindly.

" Take it easy " she said in japanese.

" Akira's right, you know. " this time Minako said nonchalantly. " You can understand japanese right? "

" Only basic " he answered in japanese.

Yuri is impress. And Yuri will have him in any way.

" Good. Can we have a chat, then viten'ka? " He ask easily. He knows russians use diminutive as pet names or form of affection. He knows as a stranger it's inappropriate but his beauty have to know whom he belong.

" It's Victor Nikiforov.." he said indignantly at Yuri with a slight blush on his cheeks. Like the first time he introduce his self in italian earlier. And as if remembering he still haven't got Yuri's name added " Mr....? "

" Katsuki. Katsuki Yuri "

He tilted his head in acknowledgement but show no sign of knowing who katsuki yuri really is.

It's cute though.

" Well Mr. Katsuki I ......."

" Call me yuri. Mr. Katsuki is my father " he said casually. He is normally just boss or oyabun to his underlings. Only his family calls him by name. He doesn't mind victor calling him by name though. He prefers it actually.

He want him at ease so he wont struggle when Yuri held him. He looks fragile. Yuri might break him unnecessarily if his not careful.

" Katsuki San " he started as if he doesn't heared yuri at all. Holding the eye contact.

" I have no idea what you want to talk about but I prefer to converse in english if that's alright?" then added " let's cut to the chase shall, we? " posturing like an alpha.

For someone so fragile, his very brave and yuri admire that. But his no alpha to Yuri. His more of an omega on his eyes despite the obvious telltale scent of an alpha pheromones Victor's emitting in warning.

But prudently not taking far enough to shift his eyes to red because no alpha will back down to that challenge. Especially as they both know who's gonna win.

" I'll be quick then " he say to victor all business like. " First, I should thank you for the help earlier. Akira is fluent in many languages but russian is not one of them. "

" What I did is self indulgence , really ..." he sigh in response and then added without a second thought " His butchering my native tongue! " victor then, exclaim as if that explains everything. It probably is.

" Obcourse " he agreed fondly.

He is very sure that said man is now on the ground ruttening while his head is being ship to italy. A gift from him for their shitty excuse of a deal.

" They are already taken care off ..." He shrug. And go for casual. " But you see, You make me realize something. It is not the first time, we're going to negotiate to foreigners. Since we're expanding, we're going to do business with them more frequent now. And soon, we're be dealing with not only italians but russians as well. We need to close the barrier of language soon enough. "

He have hopes for him.

The conversations seems to be doing well. He appreciates that victor is responding. He will agree to his demand. He have too.

" Work for me viten'ka "

He blinks at him blankly and then in shock. His very transparent. Yuri can read him like an open book.

Yuri try to persuade him more with words but victor expectedly decline.

" I don't just trust anybody with my business viten'ka. "

" That's ridiculous!!! Why me then? I'm a complete stranger! "

" You're no threat victor nikiforov...." Definitely not in million years. Not with those blue clear eyes and that alabaster skin that any woman will be envious of. He tilted his head in amusement " ... and very pleasing to look at "

Victor gaped at him indignantly before he gives him a very fluent "screw you" in japanese in retaliation.

Yuri smile at him indulgently.

" Viten'ka you're completely mistaken if you thought you have a choice. You will teach Akira and Youko and be an interpreter when necessary in return you will get money and protection "

Akira looks at him, silently asking permission as she grab a fistful of silver locks in death grip before victor can finish another obvious refusal.

" I will think about what I'm going to say next if I where you." the beta said conversationaly but the grip tightens and victor whimpers in protest trying to remove the hand off him but seems futile. The more he tried the harder Akira grips.

It's not ideal but he have to be firm. He watch him blink his tears away. His blue eyes begging for relief.

" Please don't fight it, Akira's trying to be gentle..," he said softly. Akira is almost always cold and detached even within the family sometimes. The fact that no blood was being spilled is a dead giveaway that she's taken a liking of victor.

" Please ...... " Victor whimpers like a wounded puppy.

" Begging already? " he teases fondly.  " Do we have a deal then, viten'ka? "

A small whimper and a soft  " Please  " is all the answer he gets.

Yuri approach his prey like a predator that he is. He cup his chin so their eyes met while he ghost a sensual caress on victor's lips.

His lips as soft as it looks.

 And Yuri wanted.

" Give in viten'ka " he whisper softly " I don't have to ask you, but I'm trying to be gentle with you. Please accept my generosity before I start breaking bones " Akira's presence long gone while Yuri's hand squeeze at the delicate slender neck in warning.

Yes. He will start with one arm, and then fingers if he still have too. And then shower him with kisses as an apology once he finally conceded.

But hopefully it wont have to come to that. Even though tears look good on him.

And it doesn't have to come to that as he finally hear what he wants to hear.

" Y- Yes .... " victor said in despair.

Yuri's eyes brightens with pleased smile.

" Thank you, Viten'ka "

He said fondly giving victor the softest of kiss he ever given to anyone. It should have been easy and very quick but a shock shot Yuri's very core in an instant as if ignited by lightning the moment their lips met.

Heart skipping a bit at realizing what this feeling is. His eyes grew wide...

His gaze met with equally suprise ocean blue ones.

His instinct in overdrive in an instant. As blue turns to red hue in recognition of its mate. He answer those orbs with a sharp shift of his eyes from brown to deap red.

The alpha on him pouncing and biting to come out. The Alpha recognized and approved his mate.

Beautiful, delicate, lovely mate.

Possessiveness hit Yuri's instinct tenfold. That's saying something of his control now. Because his already possessive in a normal basis. To have it ten fold is making him wants to crawl out of his skin.

He wants to pounced and claim. His canines itching to come out and bite.

Victor's slender pale neck so deliciously appealing to snack on. He wants to litter them with his marks. Then claim him right here, right now. Consent be damned!!

While said mate said in contrast.

" You're not my Mate! "

Something snap in Yuri...

 


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor buy time.

Victor eyed Katsuki cautiously. His sitting next to Victor on the backseat but he pay him no attention at all. His gaze focus on the outside while he smoke casually as if it's just another uneventful day for him. While Akira play driver and hardly gave them a glance.

But Victor still can't calm down.

Katsuki obviously didn't take refusal very kindly.

He can't exactly recall how things escalated. He was so shocked of his sudden discovery of his mate that he instantly decline him without any thoughts and the next thing he knows he was being pinned down by strong muscles as hard and hot as iron. His lips being taken over with brutal force he can't do anything but take it.  
Harsh hands wonder around his skin, in hurried manner leaving scratches and bruises on its wake. Victor tried to fight and move away but its futile. The Alpha was unmovable. His eyes burning red like fire. He tried to clawed at the Alpha in poor attempt to escape that earned him a slap on the face before he was roughly  manhandled to lay on his stomach one arm painfully twisted on his back.  
His legs being spread open.

Victor Screams....

He knows what's going to happen next if he don't escape so he twisted and kick and struggle with all he has until the alpha make a low threatening growl, sharp teeth resting on his shoulder blades in warning.

He immediately stilled himself. Taking heavy breaths. Not risking it...

The sound of a ringing phone take victor back to present. He blink his eyes to clear his head.

Katsuki answer the phone in Japanese. His features relax and there's a glint of humor in his eyes.  
No hint of the almost feral alpha he just encounter earlier.

He look down in nervousness. His arms adorned by hand print for struggling.

He can't see hisself but his pretty sure  
finger marks decorates his neck as well like a second skin. Adorned by bruises in various shades on his neck to shoulder blades and chest.

They hurt in every movement victor take and very much expose on his now tattered excuse for a shirt.

The most scary thing however is, It could have been worst.

If Katsuki did'nt woke up from his instinct driven haze that obviously possess the alpha's mind if his blank red unfocused eyes is to go by. Victor can swear it could have been worst.

Once an Alpha fall into haze it's almost too impossible to snap them out of it.

Unless said Alpha has an impeccable control.

Alpha haze can happen for many reason. For one it can be triggered when an Alpha was in a Rut. But it can also be triggered by mate refusal.

Normally Alphas live to govern and mate. Mating is a primal instinct all Alphas have. Alphas court their mates even though it's a given that mates instantly connects with each other once they met.

The instinct to provide and claim we're a basic necessity to appease the alpha which normally triggered the omegas need to be pampered and claimed.

It's very rare but in instances where alphas mating we're denied by his mate. Alpha haze happen. Triggering the alphas primal instinct to dominate and claim until their mates conceded.

Force claiming is acceptable among many countries because of it. Alphas dominate their mate to prove their worth. Although many argue that it is just plain rape if its not consensual.

Russia is one of those country that have a widely divided opinion on the matter but Victor on his youth barely taken interest on the topic simply because, he always believe he will be an omega. Then when he presented as an alpha, he thought he shoudn't have to worry. He never thought someone especially his mate will ever refuse him....

His Victor Nikiforov.

It seems that his perfectly right though.

His mate like him so much, Instead of an alpha, he looks more like an omega properly claimed with all the marks he have. He can't even smell himself with all the katsuki pheromones his been subjected too.

Victor hugs himself.

" Are you cold? " Katsuki asked.

Victor blinked. Katsuki's no longer talking on the phone. How long his been in his head not to notice?

Victor sighed in defeat.

The man has been ignoring him through the whole car ride but the moment he look, he caught victor shivering and hugging himself like a lost child.

" My shirt is ruined, what do you think? " he answered sarcastically. He couldn't help it even if his afraid.

He maybe lean and omega like in someway but victor is not a pushover.

He meet the other alpha's eyes. Despite the slight tremor in his spine.

Katsuki's brown eyes still have glint of red in them. Gaze intense until his eyes bled all red and victor has no choice but to lower his gaze in submission.

He then felt a soft fabric in his head.

" wear that if your cold... " Katsuki said in a command tone.

Victor blink at the black fabric and then blink at katsuki.

Did he just given him his haori like a gentleman?

" I'm not cold "

" just wear it. "

" No "

Calloused hand touch victor's cheek.

" It's cute how you act like you have a say to this matter. " he softly say to victor.

" I'll never accept you "

" Please don't say unnecessary things, viten'ka. My control is not at it's best at the moment. The haze is still there..." katsuki's eyes shift to full crimson as he speak but his hands is still gentle on victor's cheek. " I would really hate to force claim you in the backseat of my car unfed and cold. "

Victor swallowed.  
His body shaking at the obvious threat. Unconsciously baring his neck in apology.

Red turns to brown again, at victor's submission.

katsuki kiss the side of his neck. Soft and almost a caress this time. " My marks looks good on you. "

Victor can't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

" hush, now love.... I promise I will not do anything, Not until your ready. " He said playfully giving victor a small peck on the cheek.

Victor snorted.

Katsuki is insane if he thinks victor will buy that.

Katsuki regards him.

" I guess I deserve your mistrust." the Japanese say in a matter of fact manner. " I don't negotiate, not really but I will give an exception, just this once my vitya. "

Victor narrowed his eyes.

" I will lead you home tonight. You can continue you're daily life like nothing happen. You can even forget my initial demand of working for me. I will let you move freely in condition that you stay in hasetsu."

Victor trembles. " I'm a figure skater just in case you didn't know. I have to compete. There is no way I - ...... " Victor exclaim but was cut off by the intense look from Katsuki.

The Alphas Brown eyes turns to dark red in an instant Victor have to force himself to shut up. Katsuki's demand is ridiculous there's no way he'll accept that. But maybe not today. He barely escaped the Alpha haze earlier it won't be wise to provoke another attack.

He take a deep breath before continuing. " G - Give me time .... Please...j-just.... Please let me go for now. Let me think about it okay? "

Katsuki's eyes are still red. His lips in straight line. But victor can tell his still in control.

Such a remarkable Alpha. If he'll be honest.

" alright. "


	5. Akuma no Ōkami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor try to escape

Victor try to escape. He can't believe at first that Katsuki actually let him go. But he did. He sent him back to his rented apartment like he said he will with a quick promise that they will talk again tomorrow. Victor doesn't want to talk to him again and so the moment Katsuki's car seems far enough. He runs to his apartment. He change his clothes get's his wallet, cellphone and passport. Makka on his heels as he leave everything else, following him like the good girl she is.  
He gets a taxi right away.

" Tokyo please  " he hurriedly tell the driver in broken Japanese before he can even enter inside the car. Making sure Makka seated first. The driver just nod at him and silently drives the car once Victor is inside. Only then Victor feels himself relaxing. It's insane but he knows he made the right decision.

He have no intention of obeying Katsuki's demand at all. Besides the longer he stays the harder he can get out. Katsuki's obviously part of some gang. And if his not mistaken Victor pretty much sure he just walk straight in the middle of a gang war and completely involved himself on it. He have to escape while he still can.  
Katsuki try to win him with false sense of security by letting him move freely with a long leash. Letting Victor go. He probably done it to gain Victor's trust. But luckily despite Yakov's claim that Victor is unaware and oblivious, Victor has a good instinct. And his instinct is telling him "don't ask just run! "

And run he did.

It's almost midnight when they reach Tokyo Luckily they easily spot a hotel. It's one of those over price Sky Rice hotels that he saw on a Japanese magazine. They allowed pets so it can't be that bad and besides Victor can afford it.

The lobby is almost empty except to a few guest mostly foreigners. 

He pay them no mind and went straight to the reception desk. A blonde petite omega greeted him but Victor's eyes automatically land on the magnificent painting that covered the reception from floor to ceiling. It is a painting of a Black Wolf howling on top of a cliff. The wolf is huge, strong and powerful. His eyes red as blood as he look at the huge bright moon. His fur thick and midnight black it almost look like flames as they sway with the wind. 

Victor is mesmerized.

" Beautiful, isn't it? The receptionist said following his gaze. 

" It's magnificent! "

" It's called Akuma no Okami.... Mr.? "

" Oh, my bad! " he smile sheepishly. " Victor Nikiforov. I need a room for me and my companion for three days " with that Makka let herself be known and bark twice. Victor run his hand to her head adoringly. 

" Sure Sir,  do you have a reservation? "

" I - No Sorry. I don't have reservations "

The receptionist smile apologetically.

" Sorry Sir but we have a reservation only policy. "

" W-What? " Victor gaped at the omega. That's the first time Victor heard that. " Is all hotels in Japan have the same policy? " Hopefully not. 

" I'm really sorry, the management is really big on security. "

Victor take a deep breath calming his self. The receptionist was just doing her job. 

" I understand " he sighed in resignation.

The woman gave him  a smile. " How about I talked to the manager? We don't have a lot of guest tonight anyway... If you'd like you both can sit at the lounge. I'll approach you right away once I talk to the manager. "

" Really? " Victor was so ecstatic he held the omegas hand. " That's so kind of you. Thank you " The omega blush brightly, Victor can't help but wink at her as he lead Makka to the nearby lounge area. 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

" You better be dying or I'll kill you myself if this call is not important ! " Kanako shout at the phone before the caller can even utter a single word. 

She hate waking up in the middle of her sleep because she's the type that cannot be able to go back to sleep once awaken. 

" I'm sorry Kanako-San but there is a foreigner here that wants to check in with no reservations. "

Blood runs through her head in an instant and swear explicit to the person on the other line. Threatening to beheaded the poor soul once she go down. 

Did she really need to wake her up for a simple task?

They implement Reservation Only policy for a reason. And it's not as if it's the first time that a customer gets angry of the policy. They should have handled it already without asking for any help from her. 

" Look I don't care why you call, Now tell me why I should not castrate you! "

" T-The foreigner. H-He smell like the Boss! "

" What? "

" He smell like Boss "

Kanako stand up in attention. Already fixing herself to be more presentable.

" Give me 5 minutes " she said and end the call. 

Once in the lobby, Instead of approaching the receptionist she immediately went to the lounge area. If the guest really did smell like the boss she can find the guest easily.

And she did. 

She found him lounging on the couch with a puddle talking on his dog in a foreign language. 

His beautiful. In fact Kanako think this man actually is the very definition of the word. 

No wonder she can smell the Boss all over him.

But it can also be a trap.

Enemies can get creative sometimes.

She gave him another once over. His travelling alone with a dog but carry nothing else. He looks exhausted and scared.

A smile ghosted her lips with the other possible reason.

She approaches him right away.

" Hi My name is Odagaki Kanako. I'm the Manager. " she greeted politely. " I'm sorry for the inconvenience. There's just some misunderstanding with our receptionist, She's fairly new " She laughed half heartedly  " Obcourse it is our absolute pleasure to provide accommodations "

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no professional so mistakes are bound to happen. I dont research and this is full fictional fanfiction. Inaccuracy is here and there.....
> 
> But I love where the story is taking me so far.  
> 


End file.
